


Happy Fucking Birthday

by firegrilled



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin comes back from a long night of studying and passing an exam, only to find his best friend Eren and his roommate Jean making out on his bed. Responding the best possible way by running away, shenanigans ensue as Jean and Eren realize their favorite little blond likes both of them and they subtly attempt get him to join them.</p>
<p>And when subtlety fails they give Armin a birthday he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fucking Birthday

The signs had been there all along yet Armin managed to ignore them. Either due to some misplaced sense of hope or simply being in neck deep in exams for half the semester, Armin managed to miss any hint the universe seemed to give him about his roommate and his best friend. Staying up way too late from studying for his last exam, Armin trudged back to his dorm room in hopes of either gaming with his roommate or perhaps finally taking Eren up on his offer to smoke and decompress.

What he did not plan on was both of them being in in his dorm room without him.

On top of his bed.

With Eren’s hands pinned above his head.

And Jean smirking down at a very red Eren, their faces only centimeters apart.

“I win, Jaeger.” Jean declared.

“F-f-fuck you-” Eren replied, his glare trained directly at Jean.

Through all the bravado and smack talk Armin saw no ill will on either person’s part, much to his astonishment. Just the last week both boys tried to fight in the dining hall over who could get Connie to finally confess to his favorite waitress. Turns out neither could and they only ended up dousing each other in hot sauce, forcing them to leave early. Still, both boys only tolerated each other when Armin was around acting as a bridge between the two former enemies. Eren and Jean got along like oil on water and Jean’s past with Armin only made that worse.

Completely unaware of their onlooker, Jean closed the gap between his and Eren’s lips. Wide-eyed with shock, Armin dropped his backpack and alerted the others to his presence. Eren bucked his head into Jean’s and the other boy fell off Armin’s bed with a thud.

“Jesus, Eren!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry!” Eren looked briefly at Jean and then back to Armin. Apologizing to Jean? Armin really did miss a lot during his studies.

“Uhh… I’ll be at Mikasa’s.” Armin spoke to no one in particular before spinning on his heels and bolting from the dorm room and towards stairs, aiming for a destination a few floors above.

\---

A little blond boy sat on the stone bench in grass near the playground, his nose deep in the giant picture book in front of him. While his second grade peers chose to play tag or basketball, he opted to read about the odd and fascinating animals in the ocean. His attention was so caught up in peculiar and ugly deep sea creatures that he didn’t notice a gang of boys coming towards him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he tumbled into the grass behind the bench, yelping on the way down.

He shook his head as his book laid splayed out in front of the bullies.

“What’cha reading this time, nerd?” A boy with two-toned hair callously asked, another of his usual taunts. He picked up the book and his face scrunched up. “Fish? Come on, Arlert. Read something cool like comics or something.”

“Animals are cool…” Armin mumbled, much to the bullies’ surprise.

“What was that?” Another one put his hand to his ear.

“I said animals are-” he began before a kick to his stomach interrupted him. The boys gathered in a circled around him likes vultures around a carcass and started picking at him with their fists and feet.

Every week this routine would happen and Armin could only curl into a ball to stop being hit from every direction.

“Come on, Arlert, at least try to fight back.” The two-toned boy egged him on, only causing Armin’s eyes to start to water.

“Pick on someone your own size, John!” An angry voice bellowed, followed by a grunt as two people tumbled over Armin’s curled frame.

“Who the heck-”Jean coughed as the breath got knocked out of him. “And it’s _Jean_!”

The boys quickly stopped their assault on Armin to watch the new boy pummeling Jean. Armin opened his teary eyes and looked over his arms to see what was going on. A brunette with fierce determination in his eyes laid atop Jean and pinned him to the ground with his weight. Jean used his arms to guard his head as the boy rained fists down all over him. Jean’s gang tried to go to his aid, but the appearance of a stoic Asian girl put an end to that. Armin only saw the flash of crimson as she jumped over him and took two boys down with her. The last of Jean’s friends simply shouted and ran away as a teacher finally came over to break up the fight.

The result of the fight was a week of no recess for Jean, his friends, Armin, and Armin’s would-be protectors. He learned the name of the girl was Mikasa, and the boy who literally threw himself at Jean was Eren. For the rest of second grade they remained his protectors and he helped them with their homework and became their source of weird facts up until high school.

Jean and his gang through elementary school would try and harass Armin when given the chance, but they ultimately disbanded by junior high and Jean moved away before high school. Those last years before he left, Jean kept his distance from Armin, even in the classes they shared. At times it seemed like he felt remorseful when he caught a glimpse of Armin but he never exchanged an actual conversation with the boy he tormented in elementary school. Not that Eren and Mikasa let him near Armin when they sat by each other.

High school finally gave Armin the chance to flourish and grow without the need to worry about bullies. He easily reached top of his class, competing with Annie Leonhardt for class Valedictorian up until senior year. Through all his successes in high school he had more than a few low points in the form of his parents’ untimely passing and the resulting shock and mourning from that. His grandpa provided for him physically, and his friends stabilized him emotionally. Mikasa and Eren were ever present and felt like his real family. It was around then Armin also realized that he cared for both of them deeply.

But he felt something more for Eren then he should’ve. More than friends, and something not entirely platonic. Eventually his secret got the best of him and he cracked the summer between senior and junior year.

“Eren, Mikasa, I have a confession.” Armin frowned, closing his summer required reading for AP English. His two friends stopped their video gaming to stare at him.

Mikasa quirked her head to the side, loosening her crimson scarf a bit. Eren’s bright green eyes dimmed with worry. “What’s wrong ‘Min?”

“I’m gay.” He stated.

Armin stopped his breathing so he could gauge their reactions. As he expected, Mikasa was impossible to read since her face remained stoic. Eren’s expression was a mosaic of emotion though, with hints of confusion, anxiety, and even a bit of pride.

“Awesome. Welcome to the club.” Eren grinned widely. Armin dropped his book onto the oak floor, now perplexed.

“Wha-what?”

Mikasa set down the game controller to come over and hug her blond friend, a gesture that Eren mimicked. They squished Armin into a confused sandwich.

“’Kasa and I are gay. Probably.” Eren explained.

Unable to repress his emotions anymore, Armin felt the tears come to his face for the first time since his parents’ passing. He awkwardly hugged his friends as they managed to bond even closer.

Despite knowing Eren’s preferences, he still kept his crush a well-guarded secret only known to him and his pink and yellow polka dotted futon. He had too much good going with his two best friends and he didn’t want to put that at risk. He was happy and that’s all he needed.

And they remained together and promised each other to go to the same university. A promise they fulfilled when they all confirmed to Sina University: Armin as an engineer, Mikasa as a biology major, and Eren going in undecided.

Everything seemed perfect until they got their rooming assignments. All three picked the same freshman dorm, but could only hope they roomed near each other. Eren and Mikasa were lucky enough to be on the same floor, but Armin was sadly a few levels below. And he nearly lost it when he read his roommate’s name: Jean Kirschtein.

He refused to believe it was the same boy who tormented him as a youth and prayed it was someone different. Sure time had dulled the pain, but he still worried until move-in day.

“Don’t worry, there are probably a hundred Jean Kirschteins. It can’t be the same asshole.” Eren reassured his best friend.

“There are a hundred and forty eight Jean Kirschteins, ninety two of which are in France.” Armin informed him, causing Eren to momentarily pause. Mikasa merely smirked as they arrived on Armin’s floor.

“Of course you’d look that up.” Eren scoffed, carrying Armin’s hamper of clothes towards the assigned room.

Pausing to gain some more composure, Armin twisted the doorknob and found it unlocked. With the moment of truth at hand he slowly opened the door to reveal someone already sitting at the university-provided desks on a laptop, his belongings already unpacked and splayed over his half of the room. The two-toned haired boy looked from his desk towards the three.

Even though his hair was shorter and more tame, his face more angular, and body much lankier than junior high, Armin recognized those amber colored eyes anywhere. This was Jean alright, although something was off about him. He blinked a few times before his already pale skin whitened even more. Silence hung over the room until Jean got the courage to stand up and walk over to the door.

“A-Armin. Hi.” He tentatively greeted, extending a hand. Armin cautiously took his hand, shaking it weakly.

“Jean.”

Eren took it upon himself to bring a sense of familiarity to the room by dropping the hamper full of Armin’s clothes and tackling Jean onto his bed.

“You Motherfucker!”

\---

“Eren and Jean were doing what?” Annie asked for clarification, cocking an eyebrow.

Armin sat on Mikasa’s bed, wrapped in his pink and yellow futon, still possessing a thousand yard stare. Mikasa and Annie had kindly let him into their shared dorm, only moderately surprised to see him on a Thursday evening.

“They were making out on my bed.” Armin responded, disbelieving his own words.

“I’m not surprised.” Mikasa casually shrugged as she sipped a can of beer.

“Really? I thought Jean had the hots for you,” Annie speculated. She also took a swig from her can of beer, glancing over at Armin and to give him some sympathy. “You sure you don’t want something? We got other things aside from beer. Vodka?”

“No thanks.”

“Whiskey?”

“Nah.”

“Bourbon?”

“No.”

“Bourbon whiskey?”

“I’ll just have water.”

“Watered down whiskey?” Annie offered.

“Water with ice.” Armin rolled his eyes

“Water with whiskey rocks?” Annie tried once again, but Mikasa gently hit her as she brought Armin a bottle of water.

“Jean did like me, until I came out to him. He stopped harassing me after that. He actually started talking about girls with me after that.” Mikasa downed the rest of her beer and tossed the can into the recycle bin.

“But Eren—”

“Jean likes both genders.”

“But… Eren?” Annie wondered as she scrunched her face a bit at the image. “He’s so…”

Mikasa and Armin shot her a look that quieted her.

“Eren is smart, caring, and handsome.” Armin quickly defended. “I just didn’t think he’d go for Jean.”

“Jean said the same thing.” Mikasa informed him. “Did he say anything to you about it?”

“Me?” Armin stared back at Mikasa, only for her to nod back. “No, I just saw them and ran off.”

“Kay. You should go talk to them.” Mikasa suggested, cracking open another beer.

Armin instantly choked on his water. “What? Why?”

Annie chuckled at the blond’s expense as she finished off her beer and went underneath her bed to retrieve more drinks. She emerged with a glass bottle containing an amber liquid.

“Because he asked me permission to see Eren first. He’ll want to talk about it with you.”

Armin dreaded the thought. “Annie, on second thought, I’ll have some whiskey with whiskey rocks.”

The grin that crossed her face was almost as chilling as the thought of confronting his two crushes about their newfound relationship.

\---

Once Mikasa extracted Eren from Jean they continued their moving in process, but Armin remained in his new room. Now Jean sat across the room from Armin with a new bruise on his cheek. Awkwardness lingered between them until Jean finally addressed the elephant in the room. Unable to meet Armin’s gaze, he glanced at the floor and twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

“I’m sorry. For everything. I was an absolute douchebag back then, and I mean I’m still an asshole, but not like that. I- fuck- you never deserved any of that. I acted out because reasons… and I’ve gotten much better, I swear.” Jean offered as a jumbled apology. “I won’t blame you if you switch rooms, but give me a chance. Please.”

Armin remained silent taking in the words. He was honestly surprised to even hear an apology from his former bully, let alone confession like that. He also made no attempt to fight off Eren which was the other kicker.

He knew he’d probably live to regret his decision but...

“Fine, I’ll give you a chance.”

Jean’s dim eyes regained some life with that knowledge and a friendly smile appeared on his face. “Uh, well you can use my TV and PS3 although my game selection is shit. I only got Dynasty Warriors right now because brother took the rest.”

“Wait, you play Dynasty Warriors?” Armin became hopeful.

“Yeah, it's great stress relief. You’ve heard of it?”

“Heard of it? I love it.” Seeing Armin’s smile as a chance, Jean took one more risk.

“Wanna play together? I got no other plans tonight.”

Armin glanced back to his belongings and then to the clock. “Sure, I got an hour to kill.”

For the rest of the day nothing got done as Jean and Armin single handedly reunited China twice and slaughtered enough enemies to make the ancient warlords of China cower in fear and respect. One hour turned into several and before they knew it, Jean’s alarm clock blinked 2am. Armin had to reply several concerned texts from Eren and Mikasa to reassure them of his safety.

As much as Armin wanted to pass out, he had managed to unpack absolutely nothing all day. Jean helped make his bed so he could at least pass out in comfort, and that started the repair of their relationship.

The remainder of freshman year Armin and Jean grew much closer than either anticipated, with Jean ultimately becoming friends with the trio he used to fight. Armin also met Jean’s best friend, a freckled boy named Marco. His goodness seemed to have rubbed off on Jean and Armin guessed that had something to do with Jean’s transformation between junior high and college.

And what a transformation it was. Armin started the year dreading rooming with the boy, and practically fell head over heels for him by the end of it. Jean’s coarse language, strong opinions, and witty banter provided Armin with someone that could actually engage with intellectually in a way he never had in high school. Not that Eren or Mikasa weren’t intelligent in their own rights, but they’d never debate with Armin in the ways Jean could over politics, philosophy, and so much more. This differing viewpoint was a refreshing change of pace.

And with all the stress college threw at him, returning back to his dorm to find Jean studying, gaming, or relaxing with Marco was a good way to end the day. He felt so good about it both boys agreed to room together the following year.

His sophomore year started off as stressful as he expected it to be, especially as a second year in engineering. After the third week of classes Armin fell into a perpetual cycle of quizzes and exams until mid-October, where he found himself at now.

Where he found himself walking in on his best friend and roommate making out.

His two crushes.

\---

Jean and Eren sat in front of the former’s TV playing one of Eren’s many zombie hunting games, much to Jean’s chagrin. Marco tried for over 5 years to get him to like the genre and it still didn’t appeal to him as much as the more constructive games like the Sims seemed to. He and Eren eagerly awaited the return of their mutual friend because they had some explaining they wanted to do.

“You couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you?” Jean quipped as another zombie terror fell before his katana.

“Says the asshole who started tickling me.” Eren replied, taking another potato chip from his bag.

“Because you tried to take my soda.”

“And I did.” Eren grinned, briefly looking at the pile of Mountain Dew cans next to him.

“And you did.” Jean scowled.

A few knocks on the door turned both their heads away from the game as the door opened. Dim yellow hallways light filled the room and both boys cracked their eyes to see a giant black silhouette in the doorway.

“Special delivery,” an annoyed Mikasa greeted.

Jean and Eren remained stationary as she walked in with Annie following behind her. They were carrying a log. They dumped the log on Armin’s bed which both boys soon realized was pink and yellow polka-dotted. No longer silhouetted by the light, the boys found a tuft of blond hair sticking out one end of the log, and black socks out the other end. Annie dropped a pair of shoes by the foot of the bed.

“He’s your problem now.” Annie informed them as she turned to leave.

“What?” Jean and Eren wondered.

“Armin visited us. He discovered Annie’s whiskey. She’s a bad influence. Have fun.” Mikasa briefed them before closing the door on her way out. She reopened it briefly for one last piece of advice. “He’s not going to class tomorrow. Also get a trashcan.”

The door slamming caused the blanket roll to groan a bit. Eren walked over to the bed and tentatively poked the blond hair, making the blanket roll shiver. He poked it twice more until a head emerged. Armin popped his head out and took a deep breath. His hair was already a mess thanks to his blanket cocoon and combined were his dopey drunk smile, Eren paused for a moment to enjoy the sight. Drunk Armin was not a common occurrence.

“’Min? You okay?” Eren cautiously asked.

Armin blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. “Meh.”

“What’s wrong? Too much to drink?” Jean teased with a crooked grin. Lord knows Armin taunted drunk him enough times to warrant some form of revenge.

“Too much to drink?” Armin turned his head before letting out a quick but loud laugh. “Naaaah.”

“Why are you meh?”

Armin’s smile faded as he stared between the two and he retreated back into his blanket burrito. “Don’t wanna talk about it.”

Eren’s shoulders dropped and Jean went wide eyed with confusion. That was not the reaction they expected. They stared at each other before Jean prodded the blanket once more. “If it’s about earlier, we’re sorry. We wanted to tell you but some asshole couldn’t keep off of me.”

Eren punched Jean on the shoulder as a muffled voice replied, “Can’t blame him.”

Both boys stopped and stared at each other again.

“Excuse you?” Jean spoke.

“No, but you can conjugate with me.”

Jean’s face dropped as Eren remained bewildered. “Armin, you aren’t in Spanish anymore.”

“True,” Armin admitted, popping his head out once more. “But you could still help me.”

Dealing with Armin in altered states of mind usually resulted in philosophical discussions or a giggling ball of laughter, but never riddles as far as Eren was concerned. He reached for the edge of the blanket and started to unroll his friend, choosing to ignore the sounds Armin made as he spun out of the blanket burrito. “I’m not helping you with Spanish ‘Min. I hate languages.”

“Who says I’m talking about languages?” Armin cocked his head, acting innocent. Jean remained crimson as Armin looked at him and Jean watched his mouth curve into a smirk. Suddenly Armin’s eyes widened, and acting completely on instinct Jean grabbed his trash bin and pulled it over to Armin’s bedside.

Which Armin chose to completely miss and puke on Jean’s shoes instead.

Once he finished clearing his stomach, Armin promptly started snoring on his bed. Jean stayed in place, frozen with disgust as Eren withheld his laughter. Eren pulled Armin’s favorite futon over him and gently tucked him in. Jean slowly removed his shoes and socks, while Eren’s self-restraint broke and he started snickering. “You’re cleaning up his vomit.”

Eren ceased all laughter. “What? Why?”

“Cause you couldn’t keep it in your pants and now I’m down my favorite pair of shoes.” Jean scowled as he tossed them into a plastic bag with his socks. He then opened up their window and chucked the bag outside.

“Dude! You could’ve just washed them.” Eren rolled his eyes before grabbing some paper towels. “That or the trash is around the corner.”

“Vomit doesn’t come out of shoes easily, I’ve tried.” Jean wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant memories. “Fucking Marco…”

Eren snorted as he wiped up what he could. Jean sprayed the rest down and together they finished mopping up Armin’s mess. They could complain to him in the morning but since they knew for fact he’d done the same for them before it would be a pointless conversation.

“I wonder why he drank so much. He doesn’t normally join me on thirsty Thursday.” Eren commented as he took out the mess.

Jean shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the floor bathroom, Eren trailing him. He started on the showers and shoved his leg in it to wash off trace bits of Armin’s puke. “I don’t know but your boyfriend owes me some new shoes.”

“Boyfriend?!” Eren scoffed while washing his hands of Armin’s mess. “Last I checked we were the ones about to—”

“Wait, so you guys never did anything before?” Jean interrupted Eren’s train of thought.

“No? He’s never seen me as more than a friend.” Eren informed him, frowning a bit. “Although I did my best.”

“Your best?” Jean switched legs. “Can you grab me some paper towels?”

Eren grunted in acknowledgement and started ripping out paper towels from the automatic dispenser. “Yeah, I tried to get his attention but he never noticed. Or he doesn’t like me that way. I know he likes you so that’s probably why he was drinking.”

“Hold on, hold on. I know he likes you.” Jean countered back, before the last part of Eren’s sentence processed in his head. “Wait, he likes me?”

“Hold the phone, what do you mean he likes me?” Eren furrowed his brow as he brought Jean the paper towels. “And yes, I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. Mikasa saw it too.”

“But I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And Mikasa said the same thing to me…” Jean pieced together this newfound information as he dried off his feet. “That son of a bitch.”

Eren grabbed Jean into a choke hold. “Don’t talk about Mikasa like that!”

As Jean struggled for breath he sputtered out, “Not Mikasa, Armin!”

“Oh,” Eren loosened his grip momentarily to let his boyfriend breathe, before resuming once again. “Don’t talk about Armin like that!”

Jean elbowed Eren and pinned him against the wall. “No, it all makes sense, dumbass. Mikasa playing us both, Armin’s Spanish comment, the drinking. Armin likes both of us.”

Eren frowned as it still didn’t make sense to him. “What does Spanish have to do with this?”

“Because conjugate also means…” Jean started as he whispered it into Eren’s ear, his face darkening. Jean rubbed his hand up Eren’s thigh and grinned. “I guess he’s not the only one. You’re hard.”

Eren quickly copped a feel as well. “So are you.”

“It feels like we’re in agreement.” Jean smiled mischievously. Eren took a second and then licked his lips.

A loud cellphone ringtone interrupted the both of them, which Eren recognized as the Kim Possible theme song.

“Hey, Marco.” A voice greeted from a bathroom stall. “Oh, you too? Tell Ymir to screw Krista in her room... On second thought that’s suicide. No my room is fuckfest also. Yes Reine Oh you saw Annie and Mikasa in the hallway? Funny you should mention that because Eren and Jean are plotting to get Armin in the COMMUNAL BATHROOM. No, not like that. In the gay way. I know, right?”

The lone closed toilet stall flushed and a rather angry Connie emerged, stopping over at the sink with a cellphone to his ear. He flashed a rather annoyed look at Eren and Jean who were still against the wall, unmoving.

“Yeah. Uh-huh. Fine, I’ll see you at the Stohess dining hall.” Connie clicked off his phone after he dried his hands. “Gay sex. Gay sex everywhere. Fucking gay agenda sexiling me. Why can’t I get some?”

“Because you refuse to talk to her!” Jean called out, earning a middle finger from his friend. Eren cracked up as they followed Connie out of the restroom. They had a plot to hatch.

\---

Regret, that was the first thought that crossed Armin’s mind in the morning, followed by a pulsing pain. He knew letting Annie talking him into drinking liquid confidence was a poor decision, especially after his fourth shot. His mouth tasted like bile and his parched throat screamed for water. What he thought was screaming came out as a low groan that caught the attention of Jean from his PS4. He quickly paused his game and walked over, brushing some blond strands out of his roommate’s eyes.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jean inquired. Another low noise from Armin’s throat confirmed his suspicions. Jean grabbed a water bottle from Armin’s night stand and twisted the lid off. “Here.”

Armin used his elbows to push himself up and immediately wretched. He leaned over the side of his bed and spilled the contents of his stomach into the basket waiting at his side. Jean froze momentarily before exhaling a held breath. His shoes were ok this time. Armin grabbed the bottle to take a sip and quickly spit the water back into the basket.

“Thanks,” Armin mumbled as he took another drink.

“Take small sips or you’ll throw up again.” Jean advised. Armin nodded as he set the bottle down.

He took a moment to recollect the previous evening and it was honestly a fog. He remembered coming back from his last exam, and walking in on Jean and Eren, but after that it was a bit hazy. Whiskey with Annie was the last thing he wanted to recall but that was there too. He looked over at the red flashing alarm clock and saw that it was almost noon.

“Oh God, biology!” Armin started to panic, but Jean put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re in no condition to go to class today.”

Armin frowned. “But my homework—”

“Was finished on Monday. And Annie already texted me she would let you see her notes.” Jean explained.

He walked over to his nightstand and retrieved a bottle of pills from his drawer. Armin strained his eyes to recognize the aspirin bottle. His roommate struggled with the cap for a second before twisting it off and returning to Armin’s side with a pill. Armin obediently took the medicine and swallowed it with some water. He glanced back at up at Jean, turning slightly red.

“Thanks.”

Jean formed a tiny smile. “No problem. It’s what I’m here for. Fuck knows you’ve saved my ass on many occasions.”

Armin lowered his eyes at his bed once more. Of course, it was just Jean returning a favor. “Don’t you have classes today?”

“Hm? Yeah, at two. I’m not leaving till Eren gets here. We aren’t leaving you alone like this.”

Armin quickly turned his head, a poor choice as his headache pounded once more. “I… I don’t need to be babysat. You guys didn’t do anything wrong. I messed up.”

“We’re not babysitting you. We’re just making sure you’re ok because we’re your friends and we care about you. This isn't charity, Armin.” Jean gave his roommate another grin before retrieving another bottle of water from the fridge. “This is for after you finish that bottle. Now go get some rest.”

Not needing to be told twice, Armin winked out of reality once his head hit the pillow. It was a dreamless and empty sleep, but it was oddly comforting knowing his friends were nearby.

\---

The weeks in between mid-October and Halloween proved to be a combination of stress and confusion for Armin as he shuffled from class to the dining hall to the library and to his dorm in an eerily repetitive pattern. Even the librarians knew where he hid when he forced himself to study late into the evenings. As much as he wanted to relax in his dorm, his home only proved to be more stressful for him.

Eren was more or less his unofficial roommate at this point and the amount of times he walked in on him and Jean halfway through foreplay proved to be annoying, embarrassing, and sexually frustrating. If the boys weren’t in the middle of something together, they were gaming together, studying together, or somehow being even more lovesick. Not that Armin wasn’t happy for his two good friends, but it just felt unfair. He knew he never would’ve acted on his feelings, not that he felt confident enough to at this point. The bizarre thing was how they acted around him.

Both boys never seemed too bothered if Armin interrupted something, or they’d try to include him in their study sessions or dinners. Armin always rejected the offers since he didn’t want to intrude. Well he wanted to intrude, but he knew it wasn’t his place.

An exasperated sigh escaped him as he dropped his biology book. Images of the previous few weeks occupied his mind and left him unable to focus and his pants feeling much too tight. He practically jumped out of his skin when a hand tapped him on his shoulder. His head spun to see who not only managed to find his secretive little corner, but also to know who actually wanted to talk to the bookworm.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” an energetic voice greeted. Armin cocked an eyebrow towards his best friend before shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Eren had his trademark wide grin as he took a seat across from Armin, dropping his backpack on the table. “I barely see you around.”

Armin snorted at the thought. “You see me every night.”

“Walking in and going straight to bed doesn’t count.” Eren shook his head as he opened his backpack. “You don’t even say hi.”

“It’s hard to say hi when you two are kissing all the time or shouting expletives at the TV.” Armin pointed out, turning Eren’s face pink. “Besides, how’d you even find me?”

“Easy, the librarian told me where to look for ‘nerdy blond boy that comes here every day’. I thought you could use some sustenance.”

Eren pulled out a plastic bag and the unmistakable smell of fresh Chinese food filtered over the table.

“You didn’t need to.” Armin shook his head, but his smile betrayed his joy. A loud growling also confirmed Eren’s suspicions.

“Apparently I did.” Eren grinned as he threw a fortune cookie Armin’s way. “What’s it say?”

“You’re supposed to eat these after your meal, Eren.”

“So? Crack it open.”

Doing as he commanded, Armin crushed the cookie in it bag and fished out the piece of paper with words of wisdom written upon it. “When you’re about to turn your heart into a stone remember: you do not walk alone.”

Chills ran down Armin’s spine as he thought about the piece of paper. Generic wisdom or not, the advice felt right. Even Eren blinked in surprise before grinning.

“You do not walk alone… in bed.”

Armin snorted once more before tossing the paper at his friend, “Damn it Eren!”

\---

“Come on, are you dressed yet, Armin?” Jean called out from the hallway. “We’re going to be late.”

“The party started like two hours ago anyways. Five more minutes aren’t going to hurt.” Armin retorted.

“If Reiner or Marco finish the punch off before we get there I’ll hold you accountable!” Jean grumbled, readjusting his green Luigi hat. “What’s even holding you up? Your costume is literally a zipper.”

“I don’t know what to wear underneath it…”

“White shirts and underwear, you’re gonna burn up in that. Trust me.” Jean advised, slowly cracking the door open. He peered in just in time to catch a glimpse of Armin’s pale bum as he slipped on some lime green briefs. He pulled his head back before he got caught peeping on his roommate. Despite rooming with Armin for almost two years, he rarely caught the boy changing. And if Armin’s crush proved true then it’d made perfect sense why the boy was cautious around him.

The sounds of the zipper indicated Armin finished and the time to go arrived. Armin emerged from the room in a green and white onesie, with a dinosaur head hood hanging over his back. The onesie also hung loose around Armin revealing absolutely nothing about his petite frame to the world.

“This is embarrassing.” Armin shook his head as the boy walked to the elevators.

“What? You make a good Yoshi. And you match Eren and I, even if I’m the one escorting you there.” Jean shrugged his shoulders. Armin pressed the call elevator button. “Mikasa is a terrifying Princess Peach.”

“Mikasa is a terrifying anything,” Armin snorted. “Over ten years of Halloween costumes and she’s scared someone every year at least once. Always unintentionally.”

Armin lead Jean on the path towards the house party their friends were invited too. Some girl named Mina that Marco befriended was kind enough to include all their friends on the Halloween festivities, giving Armin some much needed socializing. He’d been in the library enough that the workers there mostly knew him on a first name basis.

The boys arrived just in time to see Mario shotgunning a beer with a rather sour Toad. Eren crushed the can and tossed it into the yard, while Annie rolled her eyes at the display. She perked up a bit at the sight of Luigi and Yoshi. Jean only glanced at her for a second before returning his attention to the backflap of Armin’s onesie, praying that a button would fall off at some point that evening.

“Yoshi!” Eren shouted, clearly glad to see his friend. He only looked at Jean momentarily before returning his attention to Armin. “You look fucking adorable.”

Armin groaned and felt the urge to pull the Yoshi hoodie over himself, but he felt like that’d make it worse.

“Good to see you too Eren.” Armin replied, receiving a glare from his best friend. “Err, Mario.”

Armin went inside the house with Jean and Eren while Annie remained behind to continue smoking. He was quickly handed a drink and downed it without question. Parties were not his forte so alcohol was appreciated to take his nervous edge away. Unlike the night of whiskey, he paced himself with his beer as he interacted with everyone during the evening.

Some of the highlights of the first hour included Mario and Luigi doing a keg stand, Marco benching Jean above his head when the boy wasn’t paying attention, and Connie almost shitting himself when their favorite waitress from Hanes’ Burgers arrived in a Disney princess costume. The poor boy still refused to talk to her and watched from afar, much to everyone’s chagrin.

Drinking and being a wallflower that evening perfectly pleased Armin. He got to observe his friends relaxing and saving their worries for after the weekend. It was a great way to enjoy bliss and everyone’s company, although it was temporary. Watching his two best friends be themselves and occasionally get lovey dovey made Armin’s heart beat fast and jealously burst in his chest, but he slowly acclimated himself to the idea that the boys officially started dating. He was happy for them.

At least that’s what he told himself.

“Surprised you too, eh?” Connie appeared next to Armin, resulting in him jumping out of his skin.

“Ahh, don’t do that.” Armin patted his chest with his free hand. “But yeah, I’m still processing it.”

“It’s been what, two or three weeks now? Just yesterday Eren would’ve pummeled his face into the dirt. Now he’s probably fucking him into-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, please.” Armin glared at him, Connie now the surprised one. Armin took a swig of his beer as he watched some more. “But yeah, I missed it happening entirely.”

“Really? They haven’t talked to you yet then.” Connie shrugged his shoulder.

“About what?” Armin questioned him.

Before Connie could reply, Mina Carolina stood on a table, almost falling over on the way up, and shouted to her guests. “Spin the bottle upstairs, dancing downstairs, and pong in the backyard. Oh and thanks for coming.”

She practically fell off the table into a stranger’s arms, someone Armin didn’t know. Connie grabbed him my the arm and pulled him towards the stairs since their friends seemed to be making a beeline for it. Armin wanted to refuse but his friend had a vice grip on his forearm.

A clear glass vodka bottle sat on its side on the floor in an upstairs bedroom, surrounded by Armin’s elementary school friends. Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Krista, Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Jean, and him, plus a few strangers. Even Marco and Mina arrived for the fun.

“Rules are simple. Spin the bottle twice, those two people kiss. Then they spin the bottle and the next two kiss, and so on. Any questions? No? Good.” Mina declared.

Armin watched with amusement as Mina started spinning and the bottle landed on Connie. His bald friend quickly paled as it was spun again and landed on Reiner.

“B-but he’s my room-” Connie began to complain before Reiner muffled him with his lips. Connie pulled back and coughed a bit as Reiner chuckled.

“If I knew that’d shut you up, I would’ve done it a while ago,” Reiner roared with laughter as he spun the bottle. Connie crossed his arms and muttered some muffled curses as the vodka bottle picked Marco as its victim. The freckled boy froze as Connie spun it and Ymir quirked an eyebrow as it stopped in front of her.

“Freckles!” Krista smiled. The two quickly pecked each other on the lips without much of a fight as they started again.

The process repeated for a few minutes as more pairs reluctantly smooched including Annie and Bertholdt, Jean and Marco, and Mikasa and Eren. When Eren spun it out of frustration, the color drained from Armin’s already pale face when the bottle landed in front of him. His chosen partner ended up being Marco.

Armin froze in place as Marco closed the distance between them. Armin almost missed the look of jealousy that crossed Eren’s face when Marco stopped centimeters from his face. “I don’t bite, Armin.”

Fear must’ve been clearly on Armin’s face for Marco to try and reassure him. He nervously gulped and nodded as he wore a fake smile. “If only you did.”

Marco flushed red at that comment and Amrin quickly closed the distance to get the kiss over with, shocking Marco. The freckled boy flushed for a moment before spinning the bottle in silence, earning laughter from those around them. Much to Armin’s chagrin it landed on him once again. When he spun it though, he practically coughed up a lung as it chose Jean. Armin panicked for a moment as Jean cracked a cocky grin.

“Luigi and Yoshi? Ew.” Annie commented, getting some laughs.

“The green team.” Jean joked terribly, slowly moving himself across the circle and towards a very nervous Armin. “I’ll bite if you want.”

He practically overloaded Armin’s sensors with that quip, but he proceeded to kiss Armin much harder than Marco did. He also lingered a second longer than Armin expected him too, earning a few ‘oohs’ from their friends. Armin remained frozen as Jean continued the game, only taking a moment to glance at Eren who seemed strangely okay with what just happened. He almost forgot to spin the bottle, finally granting Connie a reason to smooch his crush, Sasha.

And he missed her lips entirely, kissing his on the nose.

\---

Halloween came and went as November crept onto Sina University’s campus. The rest of the party that Armin attended was relatively uneventful minus the walk back to his dorm where the back of his onesie opened to the world. One of his button popped off and he practically flashed Jean, Eren, Mikasa and Annie his ass. Annie congratulated him on matching his underwear to his costume at least.

The first week of November also provided a much needed respite from his studying as he had a week off from quizzes and tests finally, just in time for his birthday. It gave him time to plan a birthday dinner with his friends for the weekend, and not much could temper his excitement. Burgers with his best friends at their favorite joint, what wasn’t there to love about it?

As Friday arrived, Armin dressed his best for the day. Baby blue button down shirt, khaki pants, and a grey cardigan. He even wore his lucky blue boxer briefs, prepared for a fun evening. 

Nothing could stop his happy mood during the day, until he returned from his biology class to find Jean and Eren gaming together as per usual on some shooter Eren brought over.

Armin frowned momentarily. _He doesn’t even like shooters_.

Jean noticed his return and quickly shot him a grin. “Hey Armin, happy birthday buddy!”

“Oh yeah, what he said.” Eren waved off handedly, before Jean punched him on the shoulder. “I mean happy birthday ‘Min!”

“You guys ready for tonight?” Armin asked, his excitement getting the best of him. Both boys looked at each other, then back at Armin with giant smiles that faded quickly.

“Yeah, about that. We’re only going to be there for a little bit because we got a previous engagement tonight. But yeah, we can’t wait for your dinner.” Jean explained.

It took all of Armin’s self-restraint for his face not to drop. A previous engagement? How? There was no way they forgot about his birthday! Technically they were still going to be at his party but… why did they make plans on it.

“That’s fine.” Armin lied. “Can’t wait to see you guys there tonight.”

Jean and Eren looked at the alarm clock, and Jean whispered into Eren’s ear. He nodded and quit the game. “We need to go get some stuff so we’ll see you at Hanes’ tonight. See you there.”

With that his two friends got up, grabbed their jackets and left Armin standing in the middle of the dorm, on the precipice of tears. Why was he so concerned about their plans? They had their own lives and weren’t obligated to him. Yet that reason did not sit well with him, nor did it prevent his heart from sinking once more. He opted to lay on his bed and let out what he could before his dinner tonight.

After his emotions settled, Armin walked himself to Hanes’ Burgers. His mood did a 180 degree turn as all his friends he invited showed. Reiner, Bertlholdt, Annie, Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Ymir, Krista, and even Marco all showed. At the end of one table were some dollar store balloons and a few presents.

“Happy birthday Armin!” They all greeted.Armin grinned widely and sat down in between Mikasa and Eren for dinner.

The food tasted spectacular, the service from Sasha excellent, and the guests and their conversations made Armin feel elated. Mostly because of Connie’s stumbling whenever Sasha neared the table. It was almost as pathetic as his inability to talk to his two friends.And when Jean and Eren had to depart, Armin felt his heart sank the second time that evening.

Time flew without the boys and drinks were ultimately brought to the table despite ID not being provided. Hanes appreciated them enough to not question it. Plus tipping exceptionally well had its perks with Sasha. Everything went smoothly until Connie started talking with Armin.

“So, where did the lovebirds go?” Connie wondered.

“Dunno, date probably.” Armin shrug, trying to ignore the thought.

“A date? But.. but you’re their date. It's your birthday!” Connie disagreed, catching an evil eye from Mikasa. “Have they honestly not-”

Before Connie could continue his statement, Sasha came into view and silenced him, bringing another drink to the table. As she passed by Connie, Mikasa shifted and Sasha came tumbling onto Connie with drink and all.

“Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, I’m so sorry!” Sasha apologized profusely. Connie stood up with his arms spread out, completely drenched in beer.

“I-it’s alright. I’m just gonna have to go home.” Connie grumbled.

“No you won’t. We got some extra shirts and towels in the back, come with me.” Sasha grabbed him by the hand, pulling him towards the ‘Employees Only’ area.

The table ceased conversation until they were out of sight. It was Reiner that broke the silence with a loud laugh. “Now he finally talks to her.”

“I’m tipping her extra for that.” Annie announced, getting more laughter from the others. Armin giggled at the thought and prepared to open the presents in front of the others, not bothering to wait for Connie’s return. And ironically, he never returned. Sasha did come back with a check, although a little more disheveled than when she dropped the drink.

Annie followed through on her promise for a higher tip since she covered the entire bill before everyone left and went their separate ways. Mikasa and Annie accompanied Armin back to their dorm, although he lagged behind the two girls that held hands the entire way and whispered words between them. As they reached his floor, they parted ways.

“Happy birthday, Armin. Enjoy your evening.” Mikasa smiled devilishly.

“Thanks, Mikasa,” he waved back weakly. When she was out of earshot he mumbled, “Happy fucking birthday to me.”

Armin trudged slowly to his room, swinging his bag of presents at his side. He returned to his room and went to open the door, moderately surprised to find it unlocked. Were Jean and Eren being careless now? An exasperated sigh left his lips once more as he opened the door to find his room pitch black. When he flipped the switch and the lights turned back on, he found the room slightly rearranged. His bed was now pushed against Jean’s and a little present laid on his pillow.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Amrin dropped his bag near his closet and walked over towards the tiny present. He didn’t even have enough time to pick up the package before a pair of hands shot out from under the bed and caught his feet. “Gotcha!”

“What?” Armin reacted as someone came from behind and tackled him to the bed, popping his shoes off from the impact. Whoever it was rolled around as Armin struggled before his sneak attacker broke down in a fit of giggles. Armin managed to catch a glimpse of Jean breaking down into a ball of laughter. “What the hell?”

More giggling echoed from under the bed as Eren crawled out and held up Armin’s shoes. “Oh that went over perfectly.”

“Yeah, I guess you can plan a little bit.” Jean conceded as he sat up behind Armin, pushing the blond up from the bed.

“Jean? Eren? I thought you guys had a date tonight.” Armin reacted, before realizing that several other more important questions needed to be asked. “Why did you guys rearrange the room and attack me?”

The two boys gave knowing stares between each other, smirking the entire time. As unsettling as it appeared, Armin felt his blood drain from his face and go straight to his dick.

“Oh we do have a date, but we needed to get some things ready for it. I hope you can forgive our early departure.” Jean informed Armin, whispering from behind. He finished his sentence only a few centimeters from Armin’s ear.

Eren placed one knee in between Armin’s legs, leaning down towards his best friend. “The tackling was just some harmless fun.”

“W-we-well aren’t you guys going to go on your d-date.” Armin sputtered, only earning more laughter from his two friends.

“Armin, you’re not _that_ thick.” Jean cooed as he wrapped his arms around Armin’s belly.

“We don’t know that yet, Kirschtein.” Eren winked, only making Armin turn even darker.

“All in due time if he wants.” Jean shrugged, still embracing Armin tightly. “We tried being subtle but that went no where.”

“Wh-what are you implying?” Armin squeaked, his pants tightening more. This was not happening. Not in his wildest imagination was he expecting this to happen.

Eren glanced at Jean, who nodded his head back at his boyfriend. “If words aren’t getting through then let me show you.”

Armin swallowed once more as Eren brought a hand to his chin and tilted it upwards. His blue eyes went wide when Eren brought their lips together for a kiss. Armin melted into the Eren’s touch while Jean massaged his sides slowly, one hand daring to caress his lower thigh through his khakis.

Armin let out small moan as Eren pulled away, licking his lips as he stared at his best friend. “But-but you guys are dating.”

“Yeah, but sharing is caring.” Jean explained in a hushed voice, his hands now moving along Armin’s inner thighs. “Besides, we’re both interested in including you in our little fun. And this isn’t just a birthday gift.”

Armin leaned into Jean’s chest, relaxing a little. “Are… why…”

“Because you're smart.”

“Handsome.”

“Caring.”

“And our best friend.” Jean and Eren listed off without much effort. “And we’ve been wanting to include you for a while, but you never got the hint. So here we are. What do you say?”

The offer still felt surreal. “You’re lying. This is a dream or something.”

Eren nodded towards Jean who pushed a hand down the front of Armin’s khakis and groped him through his underwear, causing the boy to gasp. “Does this feel like a dream?”

“No.” Armin admitted.

“Do you wanna be more than just friends with us? And I’m not just talking about friends with benefits.” Jean offered once more, punctuating the question with another grope.

Another gasp escaped Armin as his decision was already made. “God, yes.”

To the surprise of both boys on the bed, Eren quickly jumped on Armin and the three boys rolled backwards. “Yes, ‘Min!”

Armin wanted to reply but he found himself in a pile of attention as Eren pressed their lips together once again and Jean continued to caress him. And all the attention went straight south with Armin’s member pushing tightly against his pants. Eren’s tongue licked Armin’s lips as if asking permission to enter, permission that was readily granted. Armin seemed to be just as curious and both boys wrestled to explore each other’s mouths.

While Armin was preoccupied with his best friend, Jean proceeded to unwrap the birthday boy. He slowly undid each of the buttons to Armin’s shirt and cardigan, and quietly unbuckled his belt, all while slowly caressing his sides and legs. He dared to pinch the boy’s butt, and enjoyed watching him jump into Eren’s arms as a result.

Taking his time to be as tantalizing as possible, Jean slipped his hands only briefly into Armin’s shirt. While not as defined as Eren in terms of muscle or abs, Armin was remarkably soft and smooth. Even the little tufts of hair were enticing to glide over. Armin ran his hands through Eren’s hair as Eren returned the favor. He could only squirm through Jean’s gentle yet calculated touches. He giggled as Jean traced his sides, but instead gasped as a hand caressed his inner thigh and travelled near his hardon.

Eren broke away, a mischievous look in his eyes while Armin felt foggy from lust. That look didn’t bode well as Jean’s hands quickly retreated from Armin’s body. He groaned to complain but was shook back to reality when he felt Eren’s hands on his pants and Jean’s hands on his chest. Suddenly his shirt and pants were ripped away from him, exposing his chest and baby blue briefs to his closest friends. He could only blush as his dick pressed hard against his underwear.

“Mmm, someone’s excited.” Jean teased, his mouth right next to Armin’s ear, licking just behind it

“You sure? I think he might be faking it.” Eren followed the act, only making Armin twitch further.

“You think so?” Jean reached down, lightly touching his chest, abs and then ghosting over Armin’s bulge. He tightened slightly around Armin’s balls before bringing his hand back up and firmly grabbing his dick through the thin boxer fabric. “Feels real.”

Eren briefly pecked Armin on the lips before lowering his head towards his boxer briefs. He kissed the tip of his dick through his underwear, before running his tongue over the fabric. “I see what you mean, but I guess there’s only one way we’d really know. Armin, care to show us?”

“Wha-” Armin reacted as Jean suddenly reached into his underwear for another squeeze.

“Oh, it feels real, Jaeger. And he is _thick_.”

“I wanna see!” Eren demanded as he hands grabbed the edges of his underwear. Jean’s other hand quickly slipped underneath in time as Eren pulled down Armin’s last remaining garment. The only thing preventing Armin from being naked to the world was Jean’s hands, that were also groping him in the meantime. “Jean, drop ‘em.”

“If you say so,” Jean teased as he pulled his hands up and returned to caressing Armin’s stomach. Armin’s crimson face frowned as Eren stared unabashedly at his dick. Eren blinked twice before smirking and staring Armin straight in the eyes.

“How could you hide this from me for so long, ‘Min? Friends shouldn’t hide such nice things from each other.” Eren practically purred as he hovered his head around Armin’s dick. Not even giving his a friend a chance to respond, he ran his tongue from Armin’s balls all the way to his twitching tip before wrapping his mouth around the head. Unfamiliar pleasure threw Armin’s head back as he moaned from utter bliss.

A gentle hand ran through Armin’s hair massaging his scalp, Armin curling his head towards its soothing touch. Taking advantage of the opening, Jean bit down a bit on Armin’s collar and started sucking. He listened for Armin’s reaction and was pleasantly pleased when he heard his breath hitch. Jean’s other hand continued to explore Armin’s bare body, taking in the various curves and sensations. Whether intentional or not, Armin’s body danced along with Jean’s ginger touches. Adding to the pleasure was the firm bulge Armin could feel behind his ass. 

As Eren continued licking along Armin’s shaft, occasionally swirling his tongue around the head, Armin weaved his fingers through Eren’s thick brown hair. Lust clouded his mind but he forced himself to look down. Eren’s mischievous green eyes stared back, as if waiting for him. The edges of Eren’s mouth curved up, satisfied with his friend’s expression, and then fully wrapped around Armin’s dick.

“A-ah, Eren.” Armin murmured, grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair and tugging. A growl from behind and less than gentle bite near the crook of his neck had Armin curling towards Jean’s head, unintentionally bumping it. Jean held his ground and his hand quickly returned to Armin’s nipple. He massaged the hardening nub. The assault on his senses finally getting the better of him, Armin struggled to warn his friends. “I-I’m gonna...”

“Do it.” Jean instructed, smirking as he stared at his boyfriend between Armin’s legs. He grinded his hips into Armin’s ass, coaxing him to give into his base desire. Eren shot him a look of worry, but Armin’s hold on his hair meant he wasn’t moving. Using his free hand to tilt Armin towards him, Jean moved so he could kiss the pretty pink lips that eluded him for the last few weeks. His first kiss was supposed to be gentle, and tentative, but Armin was hungry. The blond boy quickly took control and deepened the kiss immediately. He groaned with pleasure as one of his hand’s let go of Eren and pressed the back of Jean’s head with force.

Armin cursed loudly and tightened his legs around Eren as pleasure wracked his body and he came. In his euphoria he didn’t notice Eren pull back a little bit and sputter. Once he felt his high start to fade, he glanced down to find a rather messy Eren grinning back at him. Eren’s right eye was closed as a trail of Armin’s release decorated part of his best friend’s smirking face. “I-I’m sorry.”

Eren licked his lips, lapping a bit of Armin’s come. “No need to apologize, birthday boy.”

Jean reached behind himself and pulled a few tissues, maneuvering to start wiping Eren’s face clean. Satisfied with his work, he pecked Eren on his now clean cheek and ran a tongue over his lips as well. “I hope you enjoyed your gift.”

Armin merely responded with the dopiest smile he could muster as he lay on the bed.

“Well, time to rest up. We got a birthday breakfast planned for you tomorrow.” Eren informed his friend, undressing his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Jean copied Eren’s actions and dropped his pants, revealing red boxer briefs while Eren sported dark green boxers. It was also impossible to miss the giant tents poking at both boys’ underpants.

As the two boyfriends turned their backs away from the birthday boy, he took his chance and snuck his hands down the backs of Eren and Jean’s underwear, grabbing a handful of ass in each palm. The pair jumped from the unexpected grope, freezing as Armin reached his hands around to the front of their hips and pulled them back. “We’re not finished just yet. I’m not going to leave my two friends hanging.”

To emphasize his point, he wrapped his hands around their hard cocks and gave an experimental pump. The gasps both boys made as they buckled into Armin’s touch gave him a feeling a sense of satisfaction at watching his friends falter. He continued to stroke them in harmony until they uttered nothing but his name, practically begging. He only let go of their cocks to walk in between the boys, his hands remaining on their waistbands.

“N-No need to rush things, ‘Min. It’s your birthday afterall...” Eren tried to shrug his friend off while Jean just swallowed, still having a slight smirk.

Armin let their waistbands snap back into place as he turned to face his friends. His fingers reached back down and pulled the front of their undies towards him. “Then I wanna finish unwrapping my gifts.”

At that declaration, Eren and Jean turned crimson. Armin marvelled at making the two not only lose their confidence, but also shudder at his touch. Their embarrassment was momentary as Armin returned the favor from earlier and unceremoniously depantsed them, leaving them standing at attention. He motioned for the two to step back, an order which they reluctantly followed as Armin took their underwear and held them up proudly, as if claiming trophies. His attention switched from his trophies to the real prizes, discarding the underwear near his.

His eyes scanned Jean and Eren, appraising them and absorbing every detail. Eren’s more defined and darker frame reflected his love of sports and fighting, while Jean’s pale and lean frame resulted from his more studious nature and gaming habit much like Armin. The two details he saved for last were the cocks still at full mast, the tiniest bit of precum leaking from the tips. Whereas Jean possessed a longer but slightly thinner, circumcised dick, Eren was uncut and thick, and by no means small.

Armin took a step towards the boys, gently pushing on their chests to guide them towards the bed. Thunderous heartbeats pounded beneath his palms, adding to his excitement. When the backs of their calves hit the bed, Jean and Eren tumbled onto the messy sheets. The small blond sank to his knees in front of his best friend and his former bully. Recalling as much as he could from earlier, Armin grabbed Eren’s cock with one hand and licked the tip of Jean’s, sampling the taste of his roommate. He steadily stroked his best friend while lapping Jean’s dick without hesitation.

Soft curses escaped Jean as Armin wrapped his pretty pink lips around him, swirling his tongue with no finesse but with ample determination. Eren watched his boyfriend begin to unravel, a truly amusing sight, as Armin threw caution to the wind and took as much of Jean as he could into his mouth. Knowing this could only end one way, Eren reached over to the nightstand to grab Armin’s tiny wrapped present that served as a decoy earlier and brought it over.

Sensing movement from his grasp, Armin tightened his grip and pulled himself off Jean. Eren froze and dropped the present next to Jean as Armin stared him dead in the eye. “You’re not escaping that easy, not till I’m done with you.”

“Who said I was trying to escape?” Eren grinned back, quickly dropping the bravado when Armin stroked his dick in quick succession. As his breath began to hitch, Armin dropped his hand to wipe saliva from his mouth. Jean’s head began to defog from the pleasure and he leaned back to relax. His hand brushed against the wrapped present and quickly understood what Eren attempted to do. He shot Eren a knowing look and nodded in his direction, a gesture returned by the brunett.

The two boys shocked Armin when they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him onto the bed, landing flat on his chest. His two friends each grabbed an ass cheek and returned the favor from earlier, massaging each pale orb as the wrapped present ended up in front of the small blond.

“We were going to save this for the morning, but someone is a greedy birthday boy… Open it up.” Eren punctuated his statement by slapping Armin’s ass. Doing as he was told, Armin ripped open the small present to a simple white box. He tossed aside the cover and revealed a small bottle of lube.

“Oh.” Armin gulped, beginning to figure out their hidden agenda. He glanced between the two boyfriends, seemingly have a silent conversation between the two. “What?”

“Just deciding who gets the honors of.. You know.” Jean smirked, his confidence fully returned. Eren grinned widely back at the two.

“Uh… you both can.” Armin’s already pink face grew redder.

Eren and Jean glanced at each other before laughing, having another silent conversation with each other. “Maybe when you’re more experienced.”

“B-but you guys only just started dating!” Armin protested.

“And we’ve been fucking a lot longer.” Eren informed him. “When we get to know you better, and you’re used to it maybe we’ll try. For now we got a better idea.”

Both boys grabbed Armin’s legs and pulled him onto the two beds, turning him so he faced Eren. Jean leaned over to the nightstand and pulled a drawer open, and grabbed a wrapped condom. He tossed it next to the bottle of lube. “Here, stick your ass up like this.”

Armin let Jean position him like an artist modeling a clay sculpture. Ass up in the air, dick hanging below, Armin leaned on his knees and arms for support. Next Eren guided his head toward his still rock hard cock. Without any further instruction, he grabbed the base of Eren’s dick and stroked it a few times until he saw some precum begin to dribble. He leaned forward to take a tentative lick like earlier, careful to only taste the cum. Content with Eren’s low moans, he wrapped his mouth around Eren’s length.

While Eren kept Armin preoccupied, Jean cracked open the lube and poured a generous amount of the clear, minty fluid on his hands. He then drizzled some of the lube on Armin’s pale bum, aiming to keep it concentrated around his crack. The small blond briefly jolted his head at the cold touch of the liquid but quickly recovered and returned to giving Eren a blowjob. Rubbing his index and middle fingers in the lube, Jean made sure they were slick and before slowly massaging the lube around Armin’s hole.

“I’m going to take it slow, so relax and let me know if it starts to hurt.” Jean spoke, only getting a low grunt from Armin in acknowledgement. Taking that as his sign, Jean slowly worked a finger inside Armin’s tight entrance.

Armin bucked his head at the unfamiliar feelings, pulling off Eren’s cock with a lewd pop. A sly smile came across Jean’s face as Eren ran a hand underneath Armin’s chin, gently pulling the small blond towards him. Armin’s dazed expression barely registered the movement as Eren hovered closer to him. Licking his lips, Eren pulled Armin in for another kiss.

While Eren distracted Armin from the front, Jean slowly moved his index finger in and out to prepare him. Next he slowly inserted his middle finger, observing Armin’s every reaction. The blond boy didn’t even so much as grunt at the new intrusion. Still keeping an eye on Armin, Jean scissored his fingers inside Armin’s hole as he steadily moved them in and out. During one of his passes, Armin’s head jolted back as a loud moan erupted from him.

“Found it,” Jean muttered to himself, grinning at the small victory. Eren was the lucky one who got to watch Armin’s facial expression contort to utter bliss for only moment. The only way it would’ve been better was if those perfect pink lips let go of any restraint he had left.

Determining that the birthday boy was prepped enough, Jean reached for the condom and tore the wrapper. With slippery fingers, he struggled but succeeded on pulling the condom on. He lathered the condom with lots of lube, making sure it was more than slick enough to enter his roommate. As Jean lined himself with Armin’s entrance, Eren caressed the blond’s chin with his hand.

Steadying himself with one free hand, Jean pressed his head against Armin’s hole, gently easing it in. Armin immediately tightened up at the intrusion until Eren ran the pad of his thumb over Armin’s lips. “Relax.”

The birthday boy moaned as Jean slowly slid in. Eren seized the opportunity to lean in and kiss his friend once more. As Jean penetrated further into him, Eren deepened the kiss as well. Not much thought went through Armin’s foggy mind, instinct took control of all his actions. He slowly impaled himself into Jean’s cock, and he pressed against Eren’s mouth. When Eren pulled away, Jean hit the same spot as before and Armin swore aloud. Jean began to pull out and Eren brought his hips forward towards Armin.

Driven by need, Armin instinctively leaned ahead and wrapped his pink lips around Eren’s hard cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, taking mental notes around the spots that made Eren call out his name in a deep raspy voice. Not wanting to feel left out from the fun, Jean pushed in with deep, rolling thrusts. Armin balanced himself on his arms and knees against the rhythmic movements, like a shell bracing against the tide. Eren sat up on his legs, grabbing Armin’s head. He roughly grasped at his silky hair, entangling his fingers in the blond locks as he gently thrust into Armin’s mouth.

With Jean’s dick slowly filling him up and angling towards the bundle of nerves that just drove his mind blank, and Eren’s thick cock leaking precum into his mouth, Armin found himself surrounded by absolute bliss. His body was being played expertly by his friends, finding all the right buttons and pressing against them in perfect time. Even his cock rose to life. He found himself repeating his two friends’ names like a mantra, only to be muffled by Eren’s thick cock.

Jean grabbed tightly onto Armin’s hips as he slid in and out of his tight hole. He prepped him incredibly well as Armin squeezed perfectly around his cock, trying to coax him to cum. The feeling of Armin pressing around him was incredible almost threw him off his pacing with Eren. He muttered sweet nothings to Armin, but they fell on deaf ears. His head tilted back as he let out a moan, thrusting _hard_ into Armin, aiming for his new favorite spot. Armin’s back arched and a string of curses escaped around Eren’s dick.

Caught up in the heat o the moment, Eren fell forward and untangled a hand from Armin’s hair, only to grab Jean’s chin. Jean felt his head being forced down and brought into a crushing, greedy kiss from his boyfriend. Unlike the soft and caring kisses with Armin, Eren playfully bit and wrestled Jean’s tongue for dominance. Unaware of the match above him, Armin felt the boys’ rhythm slow down and he took it upon himself to keep the pace going. He pushed back on Jean’s hard dick, enjoying the pleasure of being filled, before leaning forward to continue savoring the taste of Eren’s leaky cock.

Noticing Armin’s initiative, the two boys broke off the kiss in favor of continuing where they left off. Jean’s lubed up hand slid along Armin’s side, down his stomach, and onto the base of his hardening dick. Jean’s stroked his slick hand in motion with his thrusts, coaxing Armin to curse out once more. His pace increased as his need started to get the best of him, but Eren was the first to give into his cravings.

“A-Armin, I’m gonna come!” Eren tried to warm the birthday boy, but it went unheeded as Armin’s head only seemed to increase its movement. Eren tried to pull out, but Armin’s eyes immediately opened and froze Eren in place. Armin’s feral gaze stopped Eren just long enough that he felt the spasm inside him and there was no holding back. As the pleasure wracked him, Eren coated the inside of Armin’s mouth and he called out Armin’s name over and over.

Armin pulled off Eren’s softening dick, a trail of come between Eren’s head and Armin’s swollen lips that ultimately fell onto his cheek. Jean increased his pace, aiming for the same spot. Armin squeezed around his length, trying to milk him for all his worth, and he did his best to return the favor. He gripped roughly around Armin’s hard cock, slowly falling out of rhythm with his greedy thrusts.

With a loud cry, Armin slammed himself back onto Jean’s cock as he came once again. Eren watched as Armin’s eyes fluttered shut and he covered Eren once more with his come. As he succumbed to his pleasure, Armin arched back and squeezed Jean, trying to drag him into a blissful haze with him. Jean continued to pound ithe birthday boy as he milked him for a few more spurts, not caring about dirtying his hand with Armin’s come. The last few few powerful thrusts elicited more curses from his lips that gave away to Armin’s name.

A new warm feeling inside him alerted Armin along with the soft groans from behind to Jean’s descent into pleasure. Jean came hard, collapsing forward onto Armin’s back. He tried to catch himself on the bed, but his lubed hand only slipped from the sudden impact. The feeling of Armin’s hot and sweaty back provided some comfort and he released again and again. He took heavy breaths into Armin’s ruffled hair.

Once his blanked out mind regained some form of coherent though, he pulled out of Armin with a lewd pop, and rolled over onto his back. Exhausted from the endeavor, Armin leaned back up and flopped down next to Jean, landing on his roommate’s arm. Eren crawled over and removed condom from Jean’s softening dick and quickly tied it up. He tossed it towards the trashcan, hoping he hit his mark, before grabbing some more tissues and cleaned himself and Armin as best he could. The offering of a few tissues to clean his hand was greatly appreciated by Jean.

Thier breaths eventually began to slow down and steady out with Armin snuggling in between the two boys. Eren rolled over to kiss Armin’s swollen lips once more, his expression souring briefly as he tasted himself upon the birthday boy. “Happy birthday, ‘Min.”

“What he said.” Jean echoed as he reached over to pull Armin’s pink and yellow polka-dotted futon over them. Jean also reached out to his phone to check some messages. “I hope this was everything you wanted.”

“And then some…” Armin replied, his head still foggy from pleasure. He knew his body would catch up with him in the morning, but until then he wanted to lay in the warm afterglow with his two best friends. “Thanks guys.”

Eren kissed Armin’s forehead and gazed into his eyes, feeling hopeful. “We weren’t kidding before. This can be more than just a one time thing. As more than just friends.”

“As boyfriends,” Jean continued, still staring at his phone. He rolled over to kiss the spot he bit earlier in the crook of Armin’s neck. “If you want.”

Whether clouded by thoughts of pleasure, or finally understanding that this really wasn’t just a dream, Armin answered without hesitation. “God, yes. I want it so badly.”

Armin quickly found himself being squeezed from the front and the back, in an awkward embrace by his best friend and his former bully. How things had changed over the years. He enjoyed the hug, and snuggled in between the two before Jean started to giggle.

“What’s so funny, Kirschtein?” Eren glowered over Armin, upset that Jean seemingly ruined the moment.

“Connie got Sasha fired.” Jean stifled his laughter.

Armin turned his head to try and understand. “How?”

“Hanes caught her giving Connie head in the storage room. Something about him being covered in beer and hot sauce lead to that. Guess we aren’t going there for a while.” Jean cackled.

“Woo, he finally got some. Maybe he’ll actually take her on a date,” Eren laughed as rolled over to hug Armin once more. “Speaking of which, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Uh, studying?” Armin cautiously responded, unsure of where this was going.

Jean turned over once more with a wicked grin on his face. “So you’re free. I’m sure we can swing a date or something.”

“And maybe this can become a permanent arrangement for the room.” Eren spoke through a loud yawn. “Things we can talk about tomorrow. Good night, birthday boy.”

“What Jaeger said.” Jean agreed, his eyes drooping as he snuggled next to Armin.

Armin stared at the dark ceiling, Eren in one arm and Jean in the other. He smiled peacefully as sleep overtook him. “Happy fucking birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some people cope with loss by making art, I cope with fluff and smut. Don't judge me.
> 
> I was halfway through writing the next part of Don't Wait but then Isayama happened and I felt the need to bring some light to the fandom, if not just to give Armin some joy until the next chapter of SnK. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading some fluff and my first real attempt at smut. I'd gladly appreciate some feedback on what I can do to improve or just comments in general. I live for feedback.
> 
> Feel free to message me on [tumblr](http://firegrilled.tumblr.com/) with an ask or anything. Thanks for taking the time to read and enjoy!


End file.
